See Me
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: She rounded on him, pissed beyond all reason, "Inuyasha, when you look at me, what do you see?” OneShot Kagome/Inuyasha. Rated MA for smut. Reviews appreciated. -


**I've been in such a smutty mood lately. I used to write so many soft, lovey dovey rated K fics. Not anymore...loss of innocence I guess *le sigh***

**I had so much fun with this one, as I always do, but this one is all survivally and such, I LUBS IT!**

**Disclaimer: If I were in my right mind, I would say that Inuyasha and Co. are the brainchild and legal custody of Rumiko Takahashi-sama, but I'm not and Inuyasha belongs to me!**

**Guys in the pretty white coats: O.k. Mistress, time for your meds.**

**Me: Never!!! *jumps on a broom* ONWARD SILVER!!!! ONWARD!!!**

* * *

She just hated him right now.

The baka inu was at it once again, comparing her to that damned Kikyo.

"_Kikyo's herbal spells were stronger,"_

"_Kikyo could purify 50 demons with one arrow,"_

"_Kikyo's miso soup was better,"_

If she wasn't as good as Kikyo, then fine! But why in the seven hells did he have to go so far out of his damned way to make her know that!

The furious miko could take his insults no longer and after sitting the tactless hanyou to the afore mentioned hell, she stormed off into the snowy forest.

It was winter in the Sengoku Jidai, and just as beautiful as Kagome thought it would be. Fall had been a wonderful occasion this year, she wouldn't lie, the trees were a brilliant red and gold and a cool breeze chased of the unforgiving summer, but winter…winter was nothing less than heavenly. Two days into December a cover of snow fell upon the land like a thick white blanket, the trees stood naked, thin black branches contrasting against the gray midday sky.

Kagome's feet padded against the snowy floor, she laughed a little at the fact that the miko hakama she wore kept her warmer than the parka she had on earlier- to think that life made so much more sense in the Feudal Era. She had made the decision to wear it permanently instead of her modern day clothing solely for the reason that she didn't want to mess with the timeline more than she already was.

Sighing, she stretched, allowing a few flecks of ice to fall of her face before wiping them off and continuing on, her thoughts found him again.

'So, is he trying to tell me that she's my better?' she wondered. Dejection crept into her chest from her heart, she loved the stupid hanyou more than words could ever hope to express and so many times he made it apparent that those feelings were returned, but it always seemed to happen that every time the feeling was moments away from flowing out of his lips, Kikyo would come along and set them back to square one, leaving Kagome to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and start all over again.

Passing an old shack, a startling revelation formed in her mind. She didn't want to admit this, but she was growing tired of the pain.

"Kagome!" the miko turned and realized two things; one was that Inuyasha had managed to track her down, and the other was that she was in a flat, treeless plain. Ignoring the encroaching hanyou, Kagome looked around, she didn't remember this place, was it a meadow in the spring? No, she would have definitely known it then.

She didn't get to wonder for too long as Inuyasha angrily closed the distance between the two of them, he was covered in snow and mud, "You wanna explain what the hell that was?!" he bellowed. Despite his infuriating idiocy, Kagome couldn't help but giggle, he looked utterly ridiculous!

This didn't help the hanyou's foul mood; he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "This isn't funny! What the fuck is your deal?"

He was successful in re-igniting Kagome's anger, she pushed him away and stood erect, something Inuyasha had never seen her do before, "You're such an ass sometimes, that's what!" she yelled back at him. "What the fuck did I do?" he inquired, Kagome turned to him, "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Inuyasha went mute at that question; angry eyes faded into ones of utter shock, his mouth clumsily fumbled the beginning of a sentence, but quickly gave up. He could only stare into pained, blue eyes as they demanded an answer from him, "Do you see me? Me, Kagome? The girl who released you of your 50 year bond to that tree, the girl who's been by your side through thick and thin, do you look into my eyes and see the girl I've just described? Or do you still see a sub-par substitute of the woman you loved? A dummy you keep close to you until you get the real thing?"

The hanyou continued his silence, above them, the heavens reacted to the miko's pain by turning a darker gray and letting its snow begin to fall a bit more forcefully.

"Kagome…I…-,"

"You're always comparing me to her, did you know that?" she interrupted him, nowhere near finished with her rant, "every damned thing I do could be done by her 1000 times better. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'M. NOT. KIKYO!" she screamed. Her voice echoed for a moment, sending birds scattering for sanctuary against the jilted rage of a teenaged girl.

A sound interrupted their fight; Inuyasha's ears perked up and started to search for its origins. It was a horrible sound that started from the west and quickly made its way to where the two of them stood; a split second was given to Kagome to realize where she was, the plain she did not recognize was no plain, but the northernmost lake, frozen over.

**CAAACK!!!!**

Suddenly, Inuyasha wasn't in front of her anymore. Kagome screamed as the hanyou she'd come to love disappeared into the black waters of the lake. A millisecond of panic was forced away as instinct kicked in, she had to save him!

'Fuck!' Inuyasha's body tensed as the freezing water seeped into his haori and chilling him to his core, his body felt like it was on fire as the sensation of the water hit all of his senses. The hanyou knew he didn't have much time, the split second he had before he fell wasn't enough time to get a proper breath. He swam up, blindly reaching for the surface. All he felt was the thick, jagged ice, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' he said, Inuyasha tried to open his eyes, but the stinging water was too much, 'I can't waste time looking for the hole, I'll just have to punch my way through!' and he did just that. His body was starting to numb out on him; still he persevered, pounding his fist against the ice.

Kagome fell to her stomach, spreading her body out to keep from falling in herself. Slowly, she slid to the jagged circle of ice, "INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, she dunked an arm in, blindly searching for him, a few seconds in and the water was already stinging her body. Nothing, Kagome centered her energy to the palm of her hand, creating a bright light, 'Maybe, just maybe he can see it,' she begged Kami for her to be right.

A second passed.

Then a minute.

Then five.

Kagome looked around to see if he'd broken through elsewhere, nothing, the plain was calm, she began to cry for help, the snow was falling even harder. Her arm couldn't withstand the water anymore, and she pulled it out, "HELP!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!" she screamed.

**KASH!!!**

An arm finally broke through the ice ten feet from where she lay. The arm clung to the side for dear life, but Inuyasha's head wasn't surfacing, Kagome yelled for him to hold on as she slid over, 'Please, Kami-sama,' tears flowed from her eyes. Kagome grabbed it and pulled with all her strength, Inuyasha's limp body, slowly surfaced, Kagome got his torso out, then pulled at his legs. He was deathly cold to the touch, and he wasn't breathing. Kagome loosened his haori a little. It had been a few years since she last studied first aid, but she tried as best she could. Tilting his chin upwards, Kagome pinched his nose, opened his mouth and covered his mouth with her own, breathing into him. The miko then enclosed one hand over the other and pressed upwards on his chest, tears were still spilling down her cheeks, "Please, please Inuyasha, please!!!" she cried, she stopped and breathed into his mouth again.

_Inuyasha awoke to a strange new place._

'…_Where…where am I?_

_It's so dark in here. No smells, no sounds, just cold…_

_Wasn't I fighting about something?_

_It seemed so important…but what was it?_

_It's nothing, just going back to sleep…'_

'_Someone is in my arms…_

_Someone small…but who?_

_Who would I be holding like this?'_

_*sniff*_

"_Kikyo?"_

Inuyasha seemed to be unresponsive, when suddenly his mouth pursed, then he began to cough, she tilted his head and allowed him to throw up the lake water. When he was done, his body relaxed, Kagome pressed an ear to his mouth, he was breathing, but it was really shallow. Kagome looked up at the sky, it was about two wind gusts away from a blizzard, she looked in the direction of town, could she make it? The miko looked at her watch, she stormed off at around 4:30 p.m. it was now 6:00 on the dot, if she started walking, with the burden of Inuyasha's weight, it would take a good two hours to get back, and his clothes were already starting to frost over; his unconscious body shivering violently. Kagome herself began to shiver against the cold. 'Damn it,' she cursed, she looked down at Inuyasha, he wouldn't make it to town, or through the night if they stayed out there, was there a cave around here, or a shelter of some sor-

"That's it!" Kagome breathed as the memory of the abandoned hut came to mind, it wasn't in the best condition, but it was better than nothing.

"_Where are we?"_

"_We're in hell, Inuyasha. Do you remember?"_

"_I remember, I promised you we would descend to hell together." _

"_Well I am ready to accept death, come with me and hold me like this forever…"_

_Inuyasha could feel a void opening beneath their feet. Kikyo clung to him tightly as he did to her, he was ready to go…wasn't he? _

Hoisting Inuyasha onto her back, the Miko started to slide towards shore, the minutes were frightening, bit she got to land without any obstacles. From there she lifted him onto her back, her small frame struggled under his weight, the water on his hakama soaking her own clothing with freezing water, but she bore it and started towards shelter.

As she walked her mind raced with the things she needed to do, he was freezing, if she couldn't get his temperature up, he'd die. Once she accomplished that, she would also have to figure out a way to keep him warm, they had no blankets and she doubted the shed had anything useful in it.

"_I hate that it had to go this way, Kikyo."_

"_It's all right, you have me and I have you. We are all the other needs."_

'_Doesn't someone else need me?'_

Night was coming fast, the temperature dropped even farther, Kagome shivered and struggled, her arm was still stinging and now her soaked feet began to make themselves known, 'How could numb feet hurt so badly?' she wondered with excruciating sarcasm.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the threshold of the shed, it had no window coverings- that was going to be a problem, but the door, roof and walls were still intact and so she accepted it as their dwelling place for the night.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha inside, shutting the door behind her and looked around. It was a barren, one room hut, there was a fireplace in the ground off to the side, and a large tattered piece of cloth lay underneath dead leaves. The miko laid her fallen friend down on the ground, her mind setting to work; she grabbed the sheet, shaking off the leaves and began to rip it into quarters. From there she hung them on the widows, it helped to hold the cold air out a little and helped to restore her drive.

_As he descended into the hole that would take him to damnation, a feeling set upon his heart, a feeling of hesitation. Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to remember why he was feeling this way, but the answer would not surface. He had Kikyo, he had his first love in his arms and would finally be able to be with her, there should be-_

'_Why did I just refer to her as my first love…c-could it be that there was someone after?'_

"_**Inuyasha, let's go!"**_

'_That person! Who was that?!'_

"_Why are you hesitating, Inuyasha?"_

"_A person just appeared to me, who was she. She looked just…like you,"_

"_There was a person whom you were affiliated with, my re-incarnation. But she will be fine without you. We cannot wait any longer, we have to continue,"_

"_You're sure she'll be fine?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"…_o.k…"_

Kagome swept the dead leaves with her hand towards the fireplace, they were dry and would make good kindling; with effort, she concentrated her energy towards her hand again, it spouted before taking form, the energy caught the leaves instantly, creating a small fire. With a blush, Kagome slipped her hands inside her kimono and removed her bra, it was dry and cotton and would help keep the fire going while she found dry wood. Her breasts sunk a little, but it wasn't too noticeable. The ceiling was made of straw as well and the drier parts helped to feed the fire.

_As Inuyasha continued to descend, images of the girl played within his mind. This girl shared many things with him, many firsts. She brought out a side in him __that he never knew and cared for him deeply, but for whatever reason he had, he could not fully return her feelings._

_­_

_"I am the reason,"_

"_You were reading my mind?"_

"_Yes. I am the reason you cannot return them. You have come to love this girl, but you cannot forget the feelings you had for me. Nor will I let you. We had so __many good days together, days that were cut short by Naraku. We now have a chance to get that back, but the love you have for her has to be sacrificed. _

'_Do I want that?'_

"_**I'm going home, stupid! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!"**_

"_**I'm not crying!"**_

"_**I love you just the way you are…"**_

"_As I said, she will be fine without you. Come with me, Inuyasha. Come and let us continue the days we've so desperately tried to get back,"_

Kagome went out and got wood, it was damp, but her energy could probably dry it, she added them to the fire. Afterwards, she got a big branch and stuck it between two knotholes in the corner, not only did it help to further keep the room warm, it made a rack she could put his clothes on to dry.

His clothes.

Kagome turned and went back to Inuyasha, color was slowly coming back to his face, but he was still out. The miko breathed hard, there were a few survival tips that escaped her from all those years ago, but this one stayed, 'O.k. Kagome, this is a life or death situation. You're not a pervert for what you're about to do,' she assured herself, as though anyone would persecute her for her actions.

Slipping a hand into his hakama, she pulled the top off, then the under haori, her eyes tried not to stare, but did anyway. His body was so muscular, youkai healing powers saved him from maintaining too many scars. Goose bumps covered his freezing body, his torso sported a well cut six-pack and a round belly button was all that was left before his body disappeared into the freezing pants.

Kagome looked up, half expecting him to wake up from her staring, she blushed and retreated to the corner to hang his top up, she then went back and stared at the large red bow keeping his pants on, her shaky hands made their way to the ties and pulled them, ice fell from the bow, snapping her out of her whining state and back into survival mode.

Kagome grabbed the front of his pants, pulling them so that the sides would loosen, Inuyasha wore no undergarments (which she might have been able to leave on) so all she had to do was worry about the pants. She refused to look at him as she pulled the freezing pants off and scuttled back over to the corner to hang them up.

Psyching herself out for a minute, Kagome built up the courage to turn back and continue. Inuyasha was completely naked, save the Beads of Subjugation, Kagome plucked a scrap that had been left over on purpose and covered his most private area.

She started at his feet, they were so calloused, probably from all the walking they did, she made a note to force him into shoes. Grabbing his left foot, she began to rub it vigorously, pulling and rubbing at the skin to encourage blood flow, it seemed to be working. Kagome then turned to the other foot, then both legs.

That's where it started.

Her hands running along his powerful thighs began to stir feelings within her she had never felt before, she wanted to do this forever, touch him the way she was touching him. As she continued her body began to react, an aching feel of desire emanated from deep between her legs and found the miko entertaining various thoughts.

Her hands ran along the outside of his thighs, slinking their way under his body and grazing a taught butt, a chill ran down her back as her fingers explored the man she loved, she was seconds away from removing the cloth she'd blindly placed on him when the reality of the situation came back in her head,

'THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME OR PLACE FOR THAT!!!' her logical side screamed.

Kagome blushed furiously at her actions, what was she doing, this man could die if she didn't get with it.

'Yes, this man…man…' her newly discovered sensual side piped up.

Kagome pushed the thought away and continued by rubbing his arms. By this time Inuyasha's body was back to its tan self, his breathing was regulating even more and he even started to come around.

_The two were nearly submerged when Inuyasha stopped._

"_I can't,"_

"_What?"_

"_It's not a matter that she'll be fine without me, it's that I won't be fine without her. I need that girl, more than anything in this world, I need her,"_

"_But what about us? What about you and I? Were those days for nothing?"_

"_Of course not! They were my everything, but it seems that as far as you and I are concerned. All we've done is tried to pick up where we left off. There's just one problem where we left off was a time before evil shattered our innocence. We are not the same Kikyo, and even if I left with you, it would only be a matter of time before who we've come to be would cause us to drift apart. I see that now…I see that now…" _

Kagome turned away from him as she began to undress; this was it, the moment of truth. She removed her kimono, her chest exposed to the elements. Loose, the top was 3 times bigger than normal. Her outfit differed from Kikyo's in the sense that her hakama was a skirt as opposed to pants, which was what Kikyo sported. Kagome removed the skirt, leaving her underwear on and lied down next to Inuyasha.

"_I don't want to let you go,"_

"_You have to, Kikyo, for your own sake. Don't think that because I'm leaving, that I will forget you. You will always be a part of my heart, and I will always be a part of yours,"_

_The hanyou leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kikyo's lips before letting go and drifting upwards out of the hole and towards a light that shone through the darkness. The dead miko was crying, but sported a smile before the hole closed over her._

Kagome covered the both of them with her own outfit and snuggled close to Inuyasha, his body was still on the cold side but it wasn't as bad as what it was, she wrapped her arms around him, cringing at the sensation of cold flesh coming in contact with her own bare body. It was uncomfortable for a moment, but Inuyasha's body began to warm up. Kagome snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, she could hear him breathing, never before did she relish in such a beautiful sound. As the situation calmed down, Kagome began once again to cry, "I thought I was going to loose you, baka inu," she sobbed, truly scared for the first time on a long time.

An arm wrapped around hers, Kagome gasped and looked up to see Inuyasha smiling at her, "You'll have to do…better than that," he said weakly.

Relief washed over the miko, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, "N-not so tight!!!" he squeaked, she released him and just smiled, "I'm glad you're alright," she said. Inuyasha nodded, then became confused.

Something, or rather some things…soft were pressing against his chest. He lifted his head to see two large, supple breasts being crushed against his form, enough blood came to his face to make him blush, "K-Kagome…you're naked." He stated dumbly.

Kagome looked down at her bare breasts and blushed herself, she covered herself with the kimono, "Y-yeah…it's…it's a good way to stay warm…I'm sorry…" she said, he probably wished he was doing this with Kikyo right now, the situations always better when you're with someone you care about, "It's not the best situation…I know…but I couldn't watch you…" she bit back a sob.

Inuyasha raised his hand and caressed her ebony hair, "Thank you, Kagome," he whispered before falling asleep. Kagome, realizing how exhausted she was fell asleep soon after.

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later to a most provocative sensation.

His eyes opened to darkness, the fire to their right was nothing more than dying embers- thankfully there was enough heat to keep them warm.

Still that wasn't the foremost thought in his mind. He woke because of the sensation of a warm hand resting on the most sensitive part of his body. Somewhere in their slumber, Kagome's hand slid from his chest, down his torso and stopped smack on top of himself.

The hanyou would have blushed if only the blood wasn't rushing to the center of his hips, "K-Kagome…" he whispered, the miko didn't stir, instead her leg shifted upwards, pinning his own leg between hers. Inuyasha's brain fried as her soft heat pressed against his thigh.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?' the youkai in him began to scream for him to take the girl, 'No! Kagome's more to me than that, I could never,' he said to himself, forcing his primal urge aside. Maybe if he wriggled, he could loosen himself from her grip, the hanyou attempted it and found it did nothing but worsen the situation, her hand remained where it was and all the wriggling did was cause wonderful friction.

His manhood now stood, completely erect underneath the miko's unsuspecting palm.

Inuyasha whimpered internally at the pleasure she was inadvertently causing him, his senses were all heightened right now, he could smell the sweet scent emanating from her womanhood, his cock so hard it was beginning to ache and he could feel pre-cum beginning to leak from his tip.

Kagome finally stirred and turned away from him, Inuyasha started to breathe a sigh of relief and began to relax when Kagome (grabbing at the kimono) reached backwards for his hand and pulled his body flush against her own, she wrapped his arm underneath her ample breasts and nuzzled against the arm she was using as a pillow.

Inuyasha nearly died as her ass pressed against his manhood; the tip itself was prodding her entrance through the sheer underwear. Inuyasha stifled a nosebleed, 'Get ahold of yourself!' He bit his lip and tried fruitlessly to pull away from her, her grip was like iron, 'WHAT?! DOES SHE AQUIRE YOUKAI POWERS IN HER SLEEP!?' He screamed mentally.

His body was fighting him now. The human side telling him to be a gentleman and the youkai side telling him not to waste a perfectly good boner.

"Oh…

….fuck!

Who the hell am I kidding?!"

Inuyasha couldn't stand it; he leaned forward and started to kiss Kagome's neck, all the while pulling her small form against his own.

The miko woke from the sudden movement, "Inuyasha, wha-?' he cut her sleepy sentence off with a kiss, his mouth ravishing her unprepared lips.

Kagome blushed a bright crimson, 'This is a dream, right?' she asked in disbelief, many a night was passed with a dream of her and Inuyasha consummating their love and she always woke up right before the climax, she would do this as well, wouldn't she?

Inuyasha broke the kiss, "I…I see you…" he murmured.

"W-what?" she asked, her head was still spinning from what he'd just done.

"You asked me earlier who I saw when I saw you, I didn't say anything from the shock, I hadn't realized you felt that way. I'm sorry and I want to tell you now. I see my dearest friend, my protector, I see the girl who's my match in every way,"

Kagome's eyes widened, 'Oh, Kami…this wasn't a dream!'

"Wait!" she pleaded, but Inuyasha wouldn't listen. Her words were the defense mechanism of a virgin, and she would fight him to the very end the first time- he understood that, but he could smell her desire. Her heart, mind, and body wanted him and it was those things he would listen to.

Kagome pushed at him, wanting him to get off, but he was far more powerful that she could ever hope to be. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the floor, his mouth capturing hers and resuming what they'd started, "In-u-yasha," she managed against his lips, "Don't be afraid, Kagome," he whispered into her ear before nibbling at it, Kagome whimpered as his mouth tickled a hot spot, her body was already betraying her, she struggled against his grip, "Inuyasha!" she pleaded, "Inuyasha,"

He stopped and looked down at her, "Onegai…yamete," her voice was small and shaky- it was supposed to be to her advantage, but it backfired. Her virginal pleas did nothing more than ignite the already raging inferno at the pit of his stomach, she was so hot right now, he just had to have her. The hanyou trailed his lips down her neck, running his tongue across the center of her clavicle.

Kagome's body reacted to his touch, her breathing became hot and heavy against the top of his head, his nose detected the sheet of moisture dripping from between her legs; a youkai's aphrodisiac.

Leaving one hand to fondle her breasts, his hand slid down her torso and rested on top of her temple, "I-iyada!" she continued to plead. He ignored her, consumed by his own lust for this ningen. The index finger, thumb, and pinky held her hips in place as the middle and ring finger ventured furthered their journey between the slick pink walls, Kagome brought her arms up to her face as his fingers searched her vagina, they instantly found the bud in the center. Truth be told Inuyasha didn't know 100% what to do, but figured that this reaction was a good thing, he began to stroke it.

Kagome threw her head back and moaned for the first time in her life as his fingers massaged her.

Inuyasha's head shot up, surprised, fascinated and aroused at the noise she just made. Without her knowing, Kagome slowly began to open her legs, her back arched as he continued to stoke her button, "Oh my god!" she screamed. Inuyasha sped up the pace, sensing a big something coming from her body, Kagome continued to moan, growing louder and louder as he continued, finally she screamed, her legs shot closed, encasing his hand in her orgasm as he body tightened, "Aiiii!"

He stared at her naked, sweaty body as the climax she'd just experienced took over her, she breathed hard, wet breasts rising and falling as she did. He was going to go mad if he didn't do something, thankfully it seem to take him long to figure out what; the hanyou rose and positioned himself at her entrance.

Kagome couldn't really register what was happening, "I…Inuyasha…" she whispered. The hanyou lifted her legs, placing them on either shoulder and grabbed her wrists. Holding them against her hips and causing Kagome's breasts to protrude further, he began to enter her slowly with the intention of allowing her to adjust to him, but the sensation of a slick, hot flesh surrounding him proved too much and he ended up shoving the full length of himself into her.

Kagome cried out into the night, his manhood ripped through something horrendously sensitive within her, "I-hi-nuyasha!" she cried as the pain seared up her spine. He couldn't stop, something primal had taken over. He held her body in place as his hips crashed into her own, "I'm…I'm sorry," he breathed, a prisoner to his own urges. Kagome started to relax when the pain subsided and found to her stupidity that all the tensing did was elongate it, as his rhythm steadied her body calmed and replaced the pain with pleasure. She stared at his face through misty blue eyes, indeed, though the youkai urges took over his body, there was no doubt in her mind that those eyes, those wonderful, amber pupils that she almost lost today were seeing her.

He released her wrists and motioned for her to lower her legs on either side of him, Kagome complied. Inuyasha leaned forwards and smashed his mouth against hers, sucking in her moans as the throbbing member continued to penetrate her.

Inuyasha roared into the night, slamming his hips into hers as his body finally climaxed. Kagome soon followed tightening around him.

She opened her legs and allowed him to fall between them; the miko pulled her hanyou to her and just held him. After a moment, he pushed his upper body up and looked down at her, "I love you," he whispered as he ran a hand across her face. Kagome kissed him, "I love you too,"

He looked her body over, "Did I hurt you badly?" he asked, guilty over the pain he'd caused her, Kagome shook her head, "No, you didn't,"

He pulled her to him and flung the cover over the both of them.

* * *

**Did you likes teh smut? R&R**


End file.
